Secrets of Death
by poisonedbirth
Summary: I had come face to face with my killer. Now, he was going to kill me. How could this person I thought I knew do all these things? AH/AU/OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the character's belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning: Contains gruesome death scenes and unexpected twists.**

**Summary:** Bella Swan is just an ordinary girl in Forks, Washington. She adores her boyfriend Edward and all of her friends. Suddenly, people start mysteriously dying around Forks. Her friends are being killed off one by one, and Bella might be next. Is it someone Bella knows? And more importantly.. will she survive?

I'm horrible at summary's; and it's hard to think of one for this story. But let me tell you, I'm proud of what's to come. So give it a try, if you like it - review and tell me what you think. Add me on story alert. (: This is only the prologue, so it's naturally short. Next chapters Will be longer. The first chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning!

* * *

"_Bella.." _

_I saw the killer who had murdered all of my friends, my family. He was coming to me in what seemed like slow motion. In his hand, he wielded a butcher knife covered in blood, and it wasn't his own._

_I never thought that someone I _knew_ would be doing all of this. Why would someone kill people they knew and loved? What were they trying to prove?_

"_No.." I whispered, backing away slowly._

_Their eyes feigned hurt, but I had seen all those cheesy horror movies. I knew it was just a ploy to get me to fall into their lapse. So they could butcher me like all those other bodies I saw._

_But I was _not_ one of those plastic barbie blonde heads who run around screaming and end up dying. I would survive this night; they would not get away with it. They would _not_ kill me._

_I am Bella fucking Swan. I will do my father proud and bring this fucker down. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to my house- where there were bullets... And guns._

_The footsteps behind me didn't escape my attention. They only made me run faster._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews! :) I wasn't sure if anyone was going to be for this story, if it was a weird little thing that seemed good in only my head. So I'm glad you like the idea of it! I can't reply to anon reviews, so those, so thank you! :D**

**Secrets of Death is going to be updated every Thursday. (: Enjoy! Let me know what you think. ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

"Have a good day at school, sweetie!"

"Thanks, mom!" I called back, rolling my eyes and laughing. She did the same thing every day, and each day her well wishing became even more enthusiastic. But that was Renee. Very optimistic.

It was a cold autumn day in the cold town of Forks. Always cold. My truck unfortunately had broken down two nights ago, so I was forced to walk. Charlie offered me a lift, but declined. As much as I loved my dad, I did _not_ want to take a ride to school in the cruiser. That was the last thing I needed.

I began walking backwards, smiling at Renee as she kissed Charlie on the cheek as he took off for work.

"Hey, kiddo, are you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked, rolling down the window as he drove slowly by me.

"I'm fine. Thanks, dad. I need the exercise anyway." I smiled at him in reassurance and he drove off to the police station.

He was always the worrier; telling me to carry pepper spray at all times. Always saying that I didn't know what kind of sicko's were out there. This was _Forks_, how bad could people be?

Of course, that's when I heard it – the snapping of a twig. It could have easily been some little critter. I turned around and saw nobody there. _Silly Bella,_ I chastised myself silently, _that's what you get for thinking about what your dad tells you._ I continued to walk ahead, trying to get to school as quickly as possible.

I was about ten minutes away when I sensed someone around me again. This time, I was thinking of my English essay I had due. There _had_ to be someone out there.

"Hey Bella!" A figured jumped in front of me, making me squeal and fall back on my butt.

"Ow.." I winced. "Jessica! What the hell are you doing?"

"_Me?_ My house is right around the corner, I usually walk to school. What are _you_ doing here? Don't you usually drive in your ugly truck?" she asked, raising one of her thinned out eyebrows.

"My truck broke down on Saturday."

"Typical you," she laughed, "come on or else we're going to be late," she said, grabbing my elbow.

"So, did you hear yet?" she said, starting with the small talk.

"About what?" Jessica always seemed to know all the latest gossip rumours. And while I didn't particularly care for them; she always seemed inclined to tell me.

"About Lauren Mallory! Oh my god, you don't know?" She asked, stopping.

"No.. the last time I saw Lauren Mallory was on Friday when she shredded my English paper and I got detention for punching her so- sorry. What was it about Lauren?"

"Well, apparently her parents came back from their fourth honeymoon in Spain on Sunday and found her dead in the living room. And, like, her guts were splattered across the carpet. Her mom, like, went into a like, psychotic breakdown or something."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No! And that's the thing! They found no trace or anything. It's like she could have done it herself. I mean, why would she? She was, like, so pretty. Who could be doing this? She was, like, my best friend forever.."

"Don't worry, Jess. I'm sure they will find whoever did this to her." I said, patting her arm. My own thoughts were all jumbled in my mind.

Who could _do_ something like that? And why? Obviously, it wasn't random. If there was no DNA evidence, it had to be carefully thought out. Some people today..

"Bella!" I saw my best friend Alice jump in front of me.

"Hey, Al," I smiled, removing my arm from Jessica's finally.

"What is _she_ doing walking with you?" Rosalie asked, nodding at Jessica. "You've walked her to school, now go run along a find some cheese, little mouse."

"_Rose."_ I glared at her when Jessica was out of sight.

"What? Don't pretend like you didn't want her out of your sight," she said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, but you could've been nicer about it."

"Nicer doesn't suit Rosalie Hale very much," I heard the velvet voice of my boyfriend come up behind me and wrap his arms around my middle, kissing my cheek.

"Why didn't you ask me for a ride, Bella? I would've given you one," he said, his doe eyes looking sad.

"I didn't want to put you out or anything. My house is in the other direction, I didn't want to waste your gas or anything," I said biting my lip nervously. I didn't want him to be upset with me.

"Bella, I really don't mind. You know I'd do anything for you," he whispered, capturing my lips with his.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's get to class!" Emmett said, pushing us both in the direction of the school entrance doors.

"You're riding home with me." Edward said, daring me to disagree with him.

"Fine." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"That's my girl," his lips pressed firmly on my head.

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

The news of Lauren Mallory's death had spread throughout the school by lunchtime. All the chatter was buzzing about her; high school teenagers could never resist juicy gossip.

"So, who do you think it was?" Edward asked as we all sat at our lunch table.

"Well whoever it was, I'm glad she got canned. It was about time karma worked it's way to her," Rosalie said, biting on her celery stick.

"Rosalie!" Alice scowled.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Oh, don't pretend like you don't agree with me. She's been a bitch to Bella since high school began. The bitch had what was coming to her and that's it."

"That's still no reason to kill someone, babe." Emmett said, stroking Rosalie's arms. Trying to calm her down.

"Well, whatever the reason and whoever it is – that person is still out there. We have to careful from now on," Jasper said.

That was one thing about our group – we weren't just like any random high school group. We were _family_ and we protected each other unconditionally.

"Which means any time the parents aren't around, we're not going to let you girls be alone," Edward chimed in.

"Aw. You love us, you really do love us!" I sung, dramatically putting a hand over my heart.

"Shut up, _Isabella_," Emmett said, knowing I hate the use of my full name, and threw a handful of fries at me.

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Hey, Isabella!"

Que puppy dog in 3.. 2.. 1.

"What's up?"

"It's _Bella_, Mike. Like I've been telling you the whole year. So, what's up?"

"Not much. I just.. I heard what happened to Lauren last night and I wanted you to know.."

"Know.. what?" I asked, attempted to smile.

"That if you ever need someone to talk to.. or even if you get scared, you can call me. And I'll be right over in a jiffy,"

"Er, thanks. But, you know.. I have my boyfriend for that. See ya," I said awkwardly, walking to Edward's Volvo to wait for him.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked impatiently. I really did _not_ feel like talking to Mike Newton. I was tired and wanted to go home. Maybe I shouldn't have woken up so early this morning..

"Bella, I _really_ like you. And I could take care of you. I'm so tired of waiting for you to see it, damn it! I'm much better than you boyfriend and I wish you would just see.."

"Mike.. stop."

"Is there a problem here?" Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Mike.

"No, none. I was just, uh, making sure Bella is okay. To, you know, wait here." Mike started backing away slowly.

"Was he bothering you?" Edward asked, helping me into the passenger side of his Volvo.

"No, it's fine. He was just.. being Mike." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You sure you don't want to hang out for a little bit?" Edward asked as he walked me to my front door ten minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm just.. exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night. I just need few hours sleep. But I'll call you later?"

"Okay. I love you," he said, kissing my lips.

"Love you more." I whispered, watching him leave my driveway.

* * *

_Third Person's POV._

_Jessica Stanley sat on her bed, flicking through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. As usual, she was hoping that something could help her win Edward Cullen's affections. She only hung around with Bella Swan to try to get closer to Edward. Until Edward and his friends realized, and let's just say – Jessica steered clear of Bella when her boyfriend and friends were around._

"_Hmm.. Rose petal perfume. Edward likes roses," Jessica said to herself._

_She hopped off the bed and went down to the kitchen to take some roses out of the vase. She knew her mother wouldn't mind. It's not like she wouldn't get any new flowers. Her dad bought her mother flowers weekly, a shield to hide the fact that he was fucking his secretary._

_Jessica had cut the petals and put them into a bowl and was about to head back upstairs.. then she felt a breeze. She went to the back door by the kitchen and found the door.. open. That's funny, she didn't leave it open._

_She shook her head and closed it, bolting all the locks._

_She turned to go back upstairs and a shadow appeared just as a strike of lightening bolted outside._

"_W-what are you doing here?"_

"_Jessica, Jessica, Jessica."_

_The figure came closer to her. She knew who it was, but didn't know what he was doing here. He didn't knock. There was something about him that scared her half to death. She knew she had to get out. So she threw the glass box of petals at him and made a run for the front door._

_It didn't faze him though, it crashed to pieces and he pulled her legs and she fell on the floor. He continued pulling her into the kitchen. She was screaming as loud as she could, trying to fight. Her nails scratching on the floors._

"_Help! Somebody, please!" She cried at the top of her lungs._

"_There's no help for you now.." the voice said, grabbing her throat and taking one of the pieces of glass in his hand._

"_Do you want to apologize for anything? A confession of sin perhaps?" he asked, holding the piece of glass very close to her face._

"_Fuck you," she whispered then screamed out, "somebody! Help me!"_

"_Wrong answer.." he said and he pressed the glass into her cheek, down to her throat._


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I apologize for the shitty delay. Writers block came and claimed my soul. This is a short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. Last weeks chapter will be up tomorrow. And then, we'll be all caught up. Please don't hate me.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Unknown POV._

_I watched her as she stepped out of her house, skipping down the steps of her front porch as she walked began her journey to school. She was beautiful, as always. Never without her iPod, hear earphones were stuck in her ears._

_I was about to put my car into drive and pull up beside her to offer her a lift. But I was thwarted by her friends. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale with their boyfriends. SHIT! Now how would I look? I would have to take care of them later.._

_Thing were set into motion for tonight. Everything would go the way I planned it would this weekend. Tonight, Bella Swan would be mine. Forever. She would realize that I would be the only one that she would ever need._

_--_

BPOV:

I had tried to ignore the murders as much as I could. But it was hard with Charlie coming home late and every kid in the school gossiping about it. I knew it sounded like an incredibly bitchy thing to do but it was the only way that I could deal without _really_ thinking about it. I knew that if I did then I would get paranoid.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight? We _always_ have movie nights! It's tradition; it's not going to be the same without you." Alice said, hugging me around my waist as we and all our friends walked towards the parking lot at the end of school.

"I told you, Alice. I can't. Charlie's making me stay home tonight.. with all the killings lately he wants me to stay home. Jessica and Lauren.. who knows what could happen next, guys?" I said, almost shuddering.

"But we're all going to be together tonight. What's the worst that could happen? We've got muscle man Emmett and your boyfriend to protect you. Besides, it's not like this serial killer is after you or anything," Jasper said, pulling Alice away from me and to his side. Edward gladly took hold of my waist.

"I know, guys. I'm sorry. I really wish I could go out, but I can't. My decision, not theirs."

"God, Bella. You're so pussy whipped by your parents," Rosalie groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Rose," Emmett warned.

"Come on, Bella! You can easily just sneak out! There's nothing stopping you."

"Yeah, apart from the fact that the cops are gonna be patrolling the area and Charlie's going to make sure of that. He's going to make especially sure that I'm going to stay put."

"Whatever, Bella," she said, storming over to her car.

Emmett, Jaspet and Alice ran over to her. Alice turned back mouthed 'sorry' at me.

"Don't worry about Rose, Bella. She's just being a bitch as usual," Edward said, leading me to his car.

"I know. I get it.. I just wish that she didn't think it was my fault." I said sadly.

"Hey," he said, taking my face in his hands. "It's not your fault. It's hers. She _is_ Rosalie, remember? Don't worry so much."

"Bella!" Mike yelled, running at me with bright red cheeks. He had some guts, to confront me while I was with Edward. Especially after yesterday."

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" I sighed, leaning against Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my own.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. A bunch of us are having a little get-together tonight. You up for it?"

"Oh, I wish I could. But my dad's making me stay in tonight. The killing's and all.. it's better if I stay put."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you on Monday," he muttered, frowning.

"Sure," I smiled at him, feeling awful.

"Bella, stop that." Edward chastised me.

"What?" I asked, opening the car door and getting instead.

"The whole feeling sorry for him act. He's doing it on purpose, you know. To _make_ you feel bad."

I sighed. I already knew that. Mike Newton was just a little puppy that didn't know when to leave the owner alone. Either way, I just wanted a quiet night tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Two hours ago, creativity flew it's ass off to me. And suddenly, writers block disappeared. I have a museee. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I actually REALLY like it. And I don't usually like me work, lol. I almost died a few minutes ago, though. Just as I was about to click save on the document, my electricity freaked. I was scared shitless because I didn't want to re-write it all; but thankfully, it was saved. *wipes sweat off brow* I was originally going to post this on Thursday, but my friend reminded me that that is Christmas Eve, and I'm sure you all have plans. I don't, lol.

I'm sure you have all heard by now, but anyways.. R.I.P. Brittany Murphy. She was AMAZING. I loved her. I'll be watching Clueless and Girl, Interrupted tonight in her honour.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

**BPOV:**

"No way, Rosalie. There's just no way that I'm going to go over and babysit your house while you and Emmett play some nookie."

"Oh, please Bella!" she whined over the phone, "anybody could break into our house and steal shit. You have to remember that us Hales are rich and what we have in our house is more valuable than what you have in yours."

"Why can't Alice and Jasper go over? It is _his_ house, too." I sighed, flopping down on my bed. Sometimes I really wished that Rosalie didn't flaunt the fact that she had more money than I do.

"They're at Alice's place. Come on, Bella. Your parents aren't home so you can just walk out, come over to my place and watch TV or something."

"Why can't you just stay in your place?"

"Because my parents could be back at any minute. You know this. You just need to act as if we stuck together tonight and I'm in the bathroom. You call me, I sneak through the window. I'll never ask you for anything ever again," she pleaded.

When Rosalie Hale wanted sex, nothing stopped her. I sighed, knowing that she would ask me for something again and gave in anyway. It would do me some good to get out of the house.

I told her I would be over in a flash, and hung up with her. I rang Edward, hoping he could keep me company. But there was no answer. He was probably busy studying or working on his latest artistic painting. So I told him where I was going and to come over if he could. With that, I hung up and walked to the Hales.

"Bella!" Rosalie ran toward me, half-pulling me up the steps to her house. "Thank you so much for this again."

"It's no problem," I muttered, walking into the house with her. "Hey, Emmett."

"Bella," he grinned.

No shame. They just simply had no shame. That was Rosalie and Emmett for you.

"If there are any problems, just call my cell. See you later, Bella!" Rosalie squealed as Emmett carried her caveman style to his Jeep.

"Bye," I muttered again, closing the door behind them.

This was going to be a _long_ night. I flopped on the couch and started reading the book I brought with me. I was only halfway through the page when the house phone rang.

"Hello, Hales' residence?" I answered politely.

"Bella! I heard Rosalie's got you house-sitting," Alice's bubbly voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, she called me and needed someone to watch the house. You know what she's like. Her parents would go nuts if they caught Rosalie and Emmett 'in the act'," I said sarcastically.

"Sure do. Had to do it once or twice wh- oh my god!" her tiny voice screeched.

"What? Was it?" I asked, jumping up. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella, turn on the news. Right now."

I took the black remote control and flipped on the TV, turning it onto the news station where a woman was broadcasting live news.

"It has been yet another tragedy here in Forks. Another teenager has been brutally murdered; doctors are estimating it was only recent this very evening. Young, seventeen-year-old Michael Newton was found with several stab wounds in his chest and strangled marks on his neck. Police are warning all townsfolk, especially teenagers, of Forks to stay locked inside their homes tonight.."

"Oh my god, Alice. _Mike?_"

I only spoke to him hours earlier. And I was such a bitch to him.. I was so rude. And now he was dead.

"I know, Bella. Look, we're coming over there."

"No, Alice. Didn't you hear what the newscaster woman said? We have to stay inside!"

"But, Bella!"

"No, Alice! If anything ever happened to you.. look just stay inside. Lock all the doors and I'll do the same."

"Bella.."

"Bye, Alice." I hung up and put the phone back on the receiver.

I sunk down onto my knees, running my hands through my hair. Who the fuck was doing this? They're after people I know.. and I could be next.

***

**RPOV:**

"That was amazing, baby," Emmett grunted as he rolled off of me.

"I know," I sighed, still out of breath. My whole body sweating. "Hey, is there any water?"

"Yeah, down in the fridge," he said, stroking my stomach.

"Go get me some."

"What am I, your fucking maid?"

"Yes. No go. I'll reward you for it," I said, winking and he soon left.

I laughed to myself. That boy was too easy to string up, and I loved him for it. I lay flat on my back in his king sized bed and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for him to get back.

Seconds turned into minutes. And the minutes started to get. What the fuck was taking him so long to get a bottle of water?

I sighed, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around my body. These days you want something done, you got to go do it yourself.

"Emmett?" I called as I walked down the stairs?

Nothing. Typical. Men are so fucking lazy. The bastard is probably playing video games in the game room or something. He's still a ten-year-old at heart.

I walked to the fridge, and got out a bottle of water for me. He can thirst to death for all I care.

I began my journey back upstairs when I tripped over something and grabbed the door to prevent me from falling. What the fuck was that?

I turned around and saw a foot. He probably fell asleep on the poor, stupid boy.

"Emmett?" I sang, "wakey, wakey."

I walked behind the kitchen counter where his upper body was. And then I saw him, my bottle of water carelessly slipping from my eyes. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to gag my screams.

"Emmett.. oh my god, Emmett."

I reached down to feel his pulse on his neck; nothing. And now my fingers were covered in blood. _His_ blood.

I looked down at his limp body.. the scratches, the wounds, the blood.

I heard a door creak and my body stilled. The person who did this was here.. in this house. Right now. Boy, would I make them fucking pay.

I stood up straight like the strong woman I was. Nobody was going to kill Rosalie fucking Hale.

"So, you think you can tear into my boyfriend's home and do that to him and get away with it. Boy, you really messed with the wrong gi-" I turned around and my words caught as I saw who it was.

It was _him_? But, I knew him. I went to school with him. Everybody knows him. How could it be?

"You know, _Rosalie_.. you should really learn not to be a selfish whore.." he whispered threateningly.. his words as cold as death.

"Why are _you_ doing this? You have no reason to.." I started backing away, stepping over my dead boyfriend.

I needed a weapon.. anything..

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. Haven't you ever heard karma's a bitch? I happen to be karma.."

I backed up againt the kitchen counter, reaching for the butter knife that was on there. Only he beat me first.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You deserve it, spoilt girl. You're a bitch, and bitches get what they deserve. And after you.."

"_Why?_" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"To get what I want. You're a bitch. And Emmett.. poor boy, he was simply in the way. Say your prayers, Miss Hale."

And the knife came down.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, thoughts? Questions, comments. Mike's dead, and a lot of you thought HE was the killer. xD Feel free to follow me on my twitter siobitch. without the full stop. Most of it, I ramble out irl. And wutnot. But there are some writing rambles. ;D


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So sorry for the crappy updating! I didn't realize until last week that I had forgotten about it. The holidays came.. and I got sidetracked.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! (:**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Unknown POV._

I moved my way inside the ways quietly. If I learnt anything from the nights events, it was to be as quiet as a mouse.

I had killed many people here tonight than I had the past few days. Jessica, Mike.. even Emmett and Rosalie who were friends with both Bella and I. A part of me felt it was wrong, that I shouldn't be doing this. But deep down I knew.. I knew it was better for us. These people were no good for Bella. This was all for her, trying to protect her.

I was down in the basement of the house that Alice and Jasper were currently in. Alice seemed like a nice girl.. sure. But she was trying to force Bella into being something that she couldn't and would never be. Bella is a simple girl, not like Alice. Alice is high maintenance, wears too much make up and everybody lets her do what the fuck she wants. Jasper should put a stop this.. but he doesn't. Jasper's a good guy, but Bella means more.

I opened the circuit box and cut the power. Something I learned how to do from Google. The internet is a useful thing.

"Oh no! Jazz! The power's gone out!" I heard Alice and her gigantic heels clog up above. She was panicking. _Good_, I smirked to myself.

I heard Jasper saying that he would come down here and check on the power, while she stayed in the sitting room and tried to get a phone to work to call Bella and see if she was alright.

_Too perfect._ She would be so focused on her phone and if she got through to my love, then she would be completely distracted. Too distracted to hear the noises that would be happening.

Jasper and his flashlight, that he seemed to have found, creeped down the stairs quietly. As if there were a killer down here. Ha. No killer. Just me.

He was just a couple of inches away from the circuit box when I heard him gasp as he saw the broken wires. I took this as my move as I hurriedly sneaked up behind him, one hand on his mouth and the other hand around his chest as I punctured his heart over and over with my steel knife.

I heard him grunted and calling out for Alice's name. But nothing would help him now, he was at mercy to my weapon. His blood spilling on my hand as he cried for help.

Jasper fell limp in my arms and fell to the crowd as he started coughing up blood. I saw him try to look around in the dark.. try to look for the person responsible for his demise that would happen shortly.

His eyes met mine and his widened as realization set in.

"You..?" he whispered.

I said nothing but raised my knife and stabbed it into his heart and held it there until there was no pulse.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice call from up the stairs, "I got a hold of Bella. She said her house is fine."

No answer. What did she expect, him to come crawling up to her? Hasn't she seen enough horror movies to know that if there's a basement, a blown fuse and your boyfriend isn't answering.. that you're fucking toast. I'm shocked she's not a blonde.

I hid the bloody knife away and put on my game face as I ran up the stairs.

"Alice!" I screamed after her.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asked me as she strumbled back, afraid.

"I snuck in through the window. Alice, it's bad! I snuck through the window.. the killer was chasing me! And.. and Ali, he got Jasper. I'm sorry. But I knocked the guy unconscious. We have to get out of here, _now_."

"No!" she screamed, "I can't just leave Jasper here!"

"You have to! At least for now. You've seen horror movies, Alice.. you go back down there and the killer's just waiting for you. We have to get out of here now! And get to Bella. Before it's too late."

She seemed shocked, but cried and nodded. Maybe there was something deep inside her that actually cared for Bella. That or she was scared of dying down there with Jasper. I knew the second option was stronger.

We ran outside, hand in hand, through the neighbourhood. It's better to stick together than to split apart in times like this. And I suppose she knew that.

"Wait!" she screamed.

"What?" I asked in frustration, but tried not to let it show.

"Rosalie and Emmett! We have to check.." she stopped speaking and ran off in the other direction.

I sighed and ran after her. Alice was getting to be a pain in my fucking ass.

I ran behind her at a slow pace on the way to their house. I knew first hand what she was going to see. And it was going to involve more screams and crying.

We reached the house and Alice walked inside slowly. She would see the evidence much quicker than if she went through the front door. The back door had you walk straight into the kitchen.

Her shoes cracked over the broken glass and I could hear her ragid breathing as she started to hyperventilate but attempted to control it.

"Oh my god. Rose.." she whispered, kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh no! Rose!" she grabbed Rosalie's corpse against her own body, trying to embrace the lifeless thing.

She cried into it for what seemed like hours. She cried and kissed the dead thing over and over before she saw Emmett.

"No!" she screamed out loud, crying again.

"Who the fuck is doing this to us?!" she cried, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know, Ali. I really don't know," I tried to say with as much emotion as I could.

"But what I do know is that we have to get out of here before someone else does. And Bella is all alone. What if something happens to her because we're not there?" I asked, shaking her shoulders.

I laughed inside. Something happen to Bella? _Right_. Nobody would ever touch a hair on my precious Bella's head. But Alice was a pawn in my little game. And so that is why I didn't kill her straight away.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine.. it's your fault. Here," I offered her a tissue from the kitchen table that wasn't covered in blood.

She blew her nose and we were on our way to Rosalie's house that Bella was staying at.

_I was letting lots of exercise tonight,_ I thought to myself.

I didn't twitch once as we passed the Swans' residence. Their fates were their own.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as we reached the place and banged on the door loudly. "Bella, open up! It's us!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" I heard my girl yell from inside the house.

I chuckled a little at her response. Bella hates it when people aggravate her by banging loudly nonstop. All Alice ever seemed to do was aggravate her. Which is why she needed to die.

I had a plan after all of this.. when everybody was extinct; we would elope. I would hide all the evidence, of course. By digging up and burying the bodies. And we would be able to be together.

"Alice! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed.." Bella looked confused and had her attention completely on Alice.

Now _that_ aggravated _me_. But it wasn't her fault, of course. Alice was used to being the centre of attention.

"I know. But things happened.. Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella! It's so awful!" Alice grabbed Bella and cried into her shoulder.

"There, there," Bella tried to comfort her. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"Alice, why don't you go inside? I found some cake and we can watch some movies."

"Okay," Alice said and walked inside.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't notice me until that minute and smiled at me. That made me ecstatic. _She was happy to see me._

"Hey, Edward."

* * *

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Come on guys, it was SO obvious. How did you not see it? xD Review and tell me what you think? I sense some shock..**_

_**I created a FF twitter since I think people get pissy at my constant bitching and angst in my personal one. So I created a FF one especially for you guys. It's on my profile; or just search my username poisonedbirth. Remember, if your tweets are set to private and you send me a tweet, I can't see because of the privateness. Feel free to add me. (:  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay, I completely apologize for the looooooong ass fuckin' delay. But I've been busy. I was in America for three weeks back in February/March.. where I met my amazing boyfriend. And then from March to early May.. I suffered from depression and missing him and such. Bella/NM style. Waiting on a new passport is a bitch, JS. And I've been here since May.. but I'll be back from August 7th. And I'm gonna be home for a month or two. So, I guess I'll see you then! I took the time to write while boyfriend dearest is resting. (: Idk if I'll have time to update my other fanfic, but we'll see. ^_^**

* * *

_Unknown POV:_

_"I know. But things happened.. Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella! It's so awful!" Alice grabbed Bella and cried into her shoulder._

_"There, there," Bella tried to comfort her. She was obviously uncomfortable._

_"Alice, why don't you go inside? I found some cake and we can watch some movies."_

_"Okay," Alice said and walked inside._

_She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't notice me until that minute and smiled at me. That made me ecstatic. She was happy to see me._

_"Hey, Edward."_

* * *

BPOV:

"Come on, Alice.. It's going to be okay, don't worry," I comforted her while walking her over to the couch.

"But, Bella, you didn't _see_ what I saw! It was.." and she started crying all over again.

"Shh.. It's going to be okay," I said as I rocked her back and forth. Then I noticed something. "Edward, what's that on your hand?"

There was some sort of red liquid dripping on his wrist. Almost like.. blood. But no, she couldn't allow herself to think that. Not that thought. It couldn't be _Edward_.

"Oh," he frowned at his wrist, then smiled at me, "just some corn syrup that got on my hand as I was making food."

I squinted my eyes at his wrist.. it certainly didn't look like corn syrup. I'd seen blood many times before from the many times Renee had cut herself in the kitchen at home. _And since when does corn syrup make me faint?_ I thought to myself. Barely ever. _That_ was blood.

"Edward.. would you mind leaving me and Alice alone for a minute?"

"What for?" he cocked a brow.

"Just to talk to her.. please, Edward?"

He sighed, but nodded his head and left the room anyway.

"Alice," I sat down on the couch beside her, looking her dead in the eye, "what did you see back there? Where exactly did you bump into Edward?"

Alice rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat before telling her story to me; he found her running and screaming from the 'scary killer', as Alice put it. He helped her run to Rose and Emmett's house. She explained all the bodies that she saw. In graphic detail, unfortunately for me.

"Alice.. you don't think that Edward.. you know.." I bit my lip, worrying myself into a frenzy.. not even knowing if what I was thinking was for certain.

"What?" she sniffled.

"Well.. you said yourself that he bumped into you on the street.. you don't know if he had anything to do with.."

"Bella! I can't believe you're even thinking that! He's your _boyfriend_.. you really think that he's capable of that?"

"You saw that red stuff on his wrist.. you've known me for how long now? It was making me nauseated, Alice."

Alice scrunched her eyes, thought for a second, then they widened as wide as saucers. _She knows. _Then all the power suddenly went out.

"We have to get out of here, Alice," I told her, pulling her up with me.

"Get out of where?" came that velvet voice that I knew oh too well.

I turned around, ignoring the shivers down my spine. "Edward? What are you doing?"

"Seems like somebody didn't pay the electric bill.. what shall we do?" he whispered, his voice creeping up on me.

I grasped Alice's hand tight and tiptoed back from where his voice was coming from.

"It's you," I whispered into the dark.

"It's me," he laughed, "who else?"

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Alice whispered hurriedly in my ear.

"Bella.." he was coming toward us faster.

"Run, Alice!" I screamed, then started running up the stairs like a dumb ass blonde.

I felt him running after us, much much faster than we could run. I heard a stumble and heard Alice scream. I hesitated, but kept running anyway.

"Bella, help me!" I heard her scream, but I was already far gone. Maybe I could distract him.

"Edward, don't!" I screamed.

There was silence for a second, but then I felt him creeping toward me.

"Bella.. I just want you.. I did all this for you, baby.." he whispered against my neck as he kissed it.

"I know.. I know.." I whispered back as he continued kissing my neck.

"Now let me kill her.." he growled as he lit up a lighter in front of his face.. "everybody's been taking you for granted, not appreciating you as much as they should be. We can move away, start a new life together.. just the two of us. No shitty friends telling you what to do, no parents in our way.. run away with me, Bella."

I thought about all that he was saying and realizing how right he really was. Fuck all these shitty people around me, fuck everyone taking me for granted. They deserved to die. Edward really was right. He's the only one who ever really loved me.

"Allow me.." I said as I took the gun from him and made my way towards Alice with the help of Edward's light.

"Bella.. what are you doing? Don't.. don't listen to him," she sniffled.

"Goodbye, friend.. It's time to do things for me and only me." I said as I shot my old best friend in the heart six times and twice in the head.

Edward's head leaned on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist as I dropped the gun.

It was all done.

But then the next sound I heard prepared me for my new life. The sound of a police siren.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Authors Note: Yep, you read that right! Put this fanfic on alert.. because there will be a sequel come August! ;D**


End file.
